Indefinida
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Haruka es una adolescente con problemas de identidad, ¿se encontrará a sí misma y descubrirá lo que es en realidad?
**INDEFINIDA**

En sus primeros años Haruka jamás cuestionó su sexualidad. De pequeña se dejó guiar por los gustos refinados y femíneos de su madre, que por lógica le ponía vestidos rosa llenos de encaje como muñeca de porcelana. A Haruka eso nunca le afectó, pues no conocía la diferencia, sólo se dejaba cubrir por las prendas que al fin y al cabo para eso son. Al crecer, su atuendo cambió con ella, descubrió que odiaba el rosa, los vestidos y todas esas ridiculeces que compraba su madre. Ya no era una niña y no era una muñeca, no estaba hecha para sentarse con las piernas cerradas, andar derecha o levantar el meñique al tomar té, no, ella prefería el azul, los pantalones y cero modales. A los 14 todavía ignoraba lo que para el resto de la sociedad era obvio y prácticamente una ley: las niñas visten de rosa y los niños de azul. ¡Ay de ti, si te sales de la norma!

No fue sino hasta la preparatoria que comenzó a entender las consecuencias de ser diferente. La gente la miraba, la señalaba y hablaba a su espalda: _"Una mujer vestida de hombre, ¡qué atrocidad!" Haruka_ se sintió rechazada, ignorada, pero no le importó, para ella la comodidad era lo primero y lo único, al menos así fue hasta que sus indiscretas compañeras de clase se acercaron con una pregunta: _"¿Eres lesbiana?"_ Perturbada, Haruka no lo objetó, su inocencia era tal que desconocía el término. Cuando se enteró, se plantó frente a su compañera y con firmeza lo negó. No, no tenía interés en otra mujer, pero… ¿lo tenía en los hombres? Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, ni la escuela ni sus padres se habían molestado en explicar la diferencia. Entonces miró alrededor, mientras unos sonreían tomándose de las manos, otros flirteaban con descaro. _"Parece que es primavera y la escuela está en celo"_. Pero… ¿por qué ella no? Recorrió el lugar y no pudo encontrar una sola cosa que le gustara de alguien. Por un lado los varones le parecían estúpidos y mal aseados, y por el otro las señoritas eran vacías y vanidosas. No, eso no era para ella, definir algo a los 16 era demasiado pronto para su flemática naturaleza. Pero… ¿por qué era tan distinta? Se hundió en hombros y se declaró asexual. La neutralidad nunca ha molestado a nadie, es un lugar solitario sí, pero Haruka nunca estuvo de acuerdo con estar de parte de alguien que no fuera ella misma, así que dejó que la gente le apuntara, como dicen, al final, hagas lo que hagas, la gente siempre habla.

Más tarde, habiendo intentado complacer al mundo comportándose como toda la gente decía que debía ser, se cansó de fingir y decidió darles la razón a quienes la etiquetaron: _"Está bien, si la gente dice que debo ser lesbiana, entonces soy lesbiana."_ Decidida, cortó su cabello como un varón, sin embargo no se sentía como uno y no quería ser como esas mujeres que preferirían haber nacido como hombres y que hacían hasta lo imposible por verse y actuar como tal, así que decidió que sus ropas deberían ser ambiguas, lo más neutro posible, tanto que nadie se atreviera a preguntarle otra vez si era lesbiana, sino que les dejaría vivir con la duda. No obstante, la incógnita siguió sobre la mesa, ¿en realidad era lesbiana? A los 20 todavía no sentía atracción de ningún tipo, algo malo debía estarle pasando, ¿por qué los demás simplemente continuaban con sus vidas sin hacerse estas preguntas? ¿Por qué parecía que ella era la única que se quedaba atrás? Eso la deprimió, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en ello. _"Llegará, cuando deba llegar."_ Y en efecto, un día no planeado, la miró, y ya no supo de sí. Era simple, sentía una atracción irrefrenable hacia una joven de su edad, y lo entendió. Tal vez sí era lesbiana. Era como si tuviera un fuerte imán que atraía cada fibra de su ser, acababa de conocerla y sentía una enorme energía emanando, atándole a ella sin remedio. Para su fortuna la sensación no fue unilateral, la otra chica la sintió también y eso la hizo feliz, salvo por un pequeño inconveniente. La única mujer que de verdad llamó su atención, no era lesbiana. Oh contradicción para la pobre, tan ilusionada y tan desilusionada a la vez. Ni qué decir cuando con el paso del tiempo y tras una sólida amistad, la chica confesó que había conseguido novio. El corazón de Haruka se rompió, perdió toda esperanza de volver a encontrar a alguien que era una, en un millón. Ese fue el fin de su relación y también el inicio de muchas otras, pues en su fantasía, Haruka anhelaba hallar a esa persona que le correspondiera, entonces, habiendo respondido la pregunta, era momento de actuar, así que dio rienda suelta a su galantería que ahora estaba enfocada en un sólo grupo: lesbianas. No señor, no volvería a involucrarse con alguien que no fuera su igual, había aprendido la lección, no volvería a equivocarse y dejarse cautivar por alguien que la rechazaría, no, eran ilusiones bobas y ella no era una ilusa. Y tras haber pasado por incontables labios, aún no lograba volver a sentir esa chispa de la primera vez, todo parecía ser sólo algo momentáneo que le llenaba a ratos, pero que no permanecía tan fuerte y tan profundo como ella. _"¡Oh ella!…"_ La lamentable "ella". Se sentía tonta por seguir amándola, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Años después, con la llegada de una sociedad más abierta y tolerante, un día sin nada que hacer, decidió entrar a internet para conocer a alguien, y allí lo encontró: Un hombre heterosexual que disfrutaba de vestirse… como mujer. Este mundo no podía ser más extraño. Él no era la clase de _"drag queen"_ que se ven en los carnavales y desfiles del orgullo _gay_ , no, él era un _cosplayer_ que encontraba satisfacción disfrazándose de algún personaje femenino de un dibujo animado, y lo peor y mejor de todo, es que pese a su masculina figura, él lucía extraordinariamente bien, incluso mejor que muchas mujeres. Conocerlo fue una revelación, y otra vez sintió un "algo" cuando lo vio. No era sólo sorpresa y atracción, era algo más que no supo explicar, por lo que se dejó llevar por la apariencia: su esbelto físico delineado por ese traje entallado, sus gráciles piernas bajo la pequeña falda, las botas envolviendo sus pantorrillas y su… Oh, Haruka había visto algo más y no le había molestado. Oh contradicción, contradicción otra vez, Haruka se sentía dominada por alguien, por algo, que jamás imaginó. ¿Pues de qué se trata esto? En el comienzo se creyó heterosexual, luego lesbiana y ahora era… ¿bisexual?, ¿pansexual?, ¿o sólo fetichista? Él era el primer hombre que le atraía en 27 años y resultó ser un hombre, con complejo de mujer, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Haruka sonrió e imaginó que quizá un día podrían tomarse de la mano y dar un paseo por la ciudad, ella vestida de él, y él de ella. ¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo, la gente siempre habla.

Entonces, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _"Bueno, tal vez no era lesbiana. Sino sólo… indefinida."_


End file.
